Engineering breakthroughs have significantly increased motor vehicle operating safety. One such engineering breakthrough includes the development of laminated glass windshields which incorporate an outer glass layer, an inner glass layer and an intermediate plastic layer or interlayer. That interlayer is typically a specially designed film that holds the glass together when the windshield is shattered in order to reduce the risk of glass-promoted injury.
While laminated glass provides a number of significant safety benefits, it should be appreciated that it can make it very difficult to escape from the interior of a motor vehicle when the doors of the vehicle have been rendered inoperable. This document relates to a laminated windshield that incorporates a break line engineered to break outward toward the outer glass layer thereby allowing one to actually break the laminated windshield in order to provide an emergency escape route from the motor vehicle. At the same time the laminated windshield still resists breaking inward thereby still providing high levels of protection to the motor vehicle occupants during motor vehicle operation.